


Blue on Emerald

by Bluebird_Rose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bathing/Washing, Dehumanization, Dubcon Cuddling, Hand Feeding, Human Furniture, Inspection, Jotunn Thor (Marvel), Loki is spoiled and purchases Thor, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, Other, Prince Loki (Marvel), Thor is treated like a beast, asshole gazing, but there is an epilogue in the end notes, dubcon, kind of, one (1) handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebird_Rose/pseuds/Bluebird_Rose
Summary: It's a sweltering day in Asgard, and Loki is a horrible prince.orLoki makes an important purchase of dubious legality during the summer festival and takes good care of his new acquisition.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50
Collections: Best Thorkis, Thorki Baby Bang 2020





	Blue on Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my offering for the 2020 Thorki Baby Bang!!
> 
> The amazing art by [MoonReever / Thief of Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonReever) is at the end of the fic, or you can check it out on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/thiefofwords/status/1316083362050662400?s=19) ! Please go and give her lots of lovely comments and likes and retweets!
> 
> Thank you so much to all the mods of this year’s bang for encouraging me to sign up, and for humoring me when I was yellin in despair.
> 
> I would also like to thank [willowthewitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowthewitch) for throwing pasta with me and beta-ing this fic, it would not have nearly as many emotions or em dashes without you! ♡
> 
> Please read the end notes if you want more of an explanation of the dubcon situation. I tried to tag as best I could, but please let me know if I forgot any!

The sun hung high overhead as Loki, Crown Prince of Asgard, made his way down to the market district for the high summer festival. All the merchants from around Asgard and her realms had gathered in the capital to sell their wares before the evening’s festivities, and citizens from across the realms had flooded into the city after them, bringing with them all the noise and indecorous behavior one would expect of commoners.

He peered out at them through the green silk curtains veiling the windows of his light coach. The crowds made it impossible for them to move through the streets with any degree of speed, but sitting in the shade of the cabin which had been seidr-spelled cool was much better than trying to walk through the streets on a day like this. He gave a quick thought to his guards riding on each corner of his coach, looking intimidating and shiny and no doubt sweaty in their armor, glad he was inside at least.

He made it a habit to get out of the palace at least once every festival season, to be among the people and refresh his connections. It was important he be seen browsing the merchants’ wares: trying on fine jewelry and purchasing a few quality pieces, taking in the exhibitions of short plays and choosing which theatre companies would be honored with his patronage this season, and browsing the displays of rare spellwork ingredients and refilling his stocks. And if he happened to pay visits to a few of the less respectable venues during his tour, well, it was festival season and no one could blame him for a bit of high summer fun.

But oh, it was sweltering today! Loki irritably brushed a bit of hair back from his forehead, pale skin flushed. The cabin of the coach was spelled to remain cool, but there were limits to every spell and this one was losing against the strength of an unusually strong Asgardian summer. Even worse, he had found it irritatingly hard to sleep for the past few weeks. Even dressed in his lightest linen nightclothes and with the door to his balcony cracked he had Suffered. Not to mention the effect it had had on his hair — usually he worked hard to keep it as sleek and beautiful as he could, but the humidity and need to keep it off his neck had made him resort to updos that were not nearly as flattering as the regular curtain of black silk that swept after him. Still, he had compensated by including a few beautiful hairpins and combs in an attempt to maintain some standards.

His coach drew to a gradual halt in front of the entrance to the market, and Loki prepared himself to Greet the Public. He pulled a light, gauzy veil over his hair and face to offer some measure of protection from the sun, bracing himself before stepping out into the summer heat. His guards formed a barrier of protection around him at once, not blocking him off from the sights but making it clear that approaching the Prince would not be tolerated.

Thus Loki set off into the market for his usual tours. He visited his favorite sweets merchants first, making a few purchases and arranging to have them delivered to the palace later. Then he visited a few of the new spellcraft suppliers, restocking on rare spellmaking ingredients he had been running out of lately. His visit to the jewelers was his most anticipated though. He picked out a few new pieces for his collection, his favorite being a long silver comb with a sinuous serpent laid out in emerald green stones along the spine. He added this one to the collection in his hair right away, taking a moment to sweep up the bits of his hair that had fallen down to frame his face in the heat.

It was almost a relief to retreat to the darkness of one of the theater tents, though there was no real relief from the heat with so many bodies crammed inside. He watched a few of the one-act plays, taking note of which companies put on the best show. This year’s offerings were a bit disappointing compared to the previous year’s, consisting mostly of touching stories of star-crossed lovers and their inevitable bloody deaths. After a half hour or so Loki looked around the theater tent and found his guards were suitably distracted by the romance being shown on stage (little could be said to compliment the ingenue's acting skills, but horror causes fascination in its own way). He called up a quick double to take his place and disappeared into the shadows.

Now was his chance to visit the darker side of the festival markets, where forbidden or distasteful items were available to those who had the coin. He drew a quick glamor over himself as he worked his way past the theater tent, deeper into the twisting paths behind. The sounds of the crowds making merry gradually faded to a quiet murmur, the silence of illegality taking over until finally Loki arrived at this destination: the undermarket.

He double checked that his glamour was still in place, keeping prying eyes from realizing just who roamed among them, then set off into the undermarket proper. The undermarket was only open a few times a year, when the money and crowds brought in for the major feasts made it worth the risk of gathering in one place, but it was worth it for the right item. You could buy anything at the undermarket, if you were willing to pay the price—drugs of every kind, forbidden weapons, cursed trinkets, assassination contracts, passage on journeys through the hidden paths of the world tree, and of course, beasts of all kinds.

That was what had brought Loki here today. He passed the tables of drugs and stolen goods with barely a glance, focused on his goal. Last week when he had donned his usual disguise and went out to one of the seedier taverns for a drink, he picked up on whispers that a beast like no other seen before was going to be offered for sale today, a legendary creature that had felled hundreds of warriors and left no man who saw it unscathed. If the rumors turned out to be true, Loki was looking forward to seeing it.

Not long into his search, he started to hear sounds of a struggle coming from a narrow alley just to his left. He cautiously peeked around the corner of the alley, on alert but not afraid. When he saw what the alley held, he smiled a thin smile—it seemed the rumors were true.

A slave trader had set up his stalls down the alley, the dead end forming a natural pen that helped ensure his goods had no opportunity for escape. The trader and his two assistants were currently wrestling with a large man-shaped creature, at least a head taller than Loki, who was giving them quite a fight despite its bonds. A thick metal collar encircled its throat. A chain ran through a ring on the collar attached strong manacles bolted around each wrist, keeping its hands pinned close to his face. Manacles were also on each ankle, though the chain connecting them had snapped and lay in pieces at its feet. A thick muzzle covered the bottom half of its face, keeping its jaw clamped tightly closed. It wore a ragged shift that left most of its strong legs exposed, one knee scraped and bleeding. The two assistants had looped ropes around the creature and were pulling with all their strength to subdue it, but they were fighting a losing battle against the creature’s might. The trader darted in and around them, lashing the creature with a long whip he carried at his hip, but it seemed to only be making him madder.

With a muffled roar the creature rushed at one of the assistants, using its bulk to smash him against the wall of the alley. He crumpled to the ground, but when Loki looked closer he could see he was still breathing. The creature’s tackle had ripped the rope right out of the other assistant’s hands, though the two ropes were still looped around it. Ruby red eyes flicked back and forth between the trader and his remaining assistant, crazed with fear and rage. 

The assistant gave a testing step forward and the creature shot out a leg in a violent kick that almost connected with his jaw—a fraction of a second later on the pullback and he would have joined his coworker crumpled on the ground. The assistant shook off the near miss and reached out an arm to the trader, who passed him a shock stick. Loki had seen those before—at max power they were strong enough to kill beasts much larger than this one. It would be quite disappointing if he came all this way only to see his target slaughtered before him by two weaklings. It was time to end this.

The creature reacted badly to the sight of the shock stick, letting out another muffled roar as it panicked and suddenly charged the two of them. With a snap of his fingers Loki’s seidr took control of the ropes still wrapped around the creature, winding them around and around in a binding as strong as iron chains. The creature let out a shocked bellow and fell over on its face as it overbalanced, its manacled hands giving it no leeway to break its fall.

Loki stepped toward the group, his footsteps echoing in the sudden silence.

“Hello gentlemen, it seemed like you were having a little trouble there. I hope you don’t mind me helping out.”

The assistant ran over to begin tending to his coworker, and the trader turned to face Loki. “Aye, thank you for that,” he panted, giving him a wary squint and wiping his brow.

The creature wiggled ineffectively on the ground, still roaring and fighting it’s bonds, worming around in the dirt and dust of the alley.

“What is it?” Loki asked, feigning ignorance.

The trader was still sweating and panting from the struggle of subduing the creature, but he answered Loki’s question readily enough. “It’s an ice giant, fresh from Jotunheim.”

“An ice giant? I didn’t know they could even survive away from their desolate realm.”

“Yeah, we got this one special.” The trader gave a sharp kick to the fallen creature’s shoulder, rolling it over on its back. With the tip of his boot, he gestured to the thick collar circling its neck. “Imports are banned because anytime you take them off their planet they tend to die right away, but this one’s collar’s got seidr locks in it so it can stay cool. Well, cool enough to keep it from dying anyway.”

“Interesting. What would something like this be worth?”

The trader gave Loki an appraising once over. Loki hoped he would name a reasonable price, it would be so tiring to have to subdue these traders and steal the creature in this heat.

“Normally I wouldn’t want to part with such a rare prize so easily, but you saw how quick it turned on us. It’s not worth it having a priceless weapon if you aren’t alive to use it, haha. But seeing the way you handled it, I can at least,” here the trader gave a leer, “be sure it’s going to a good home.”

Loki raised one eyebrow, delicately. “Yes it would be, at that,” he offered.

Luckily, the trader turned out to be a reasonable man, or just unnerved by Loki’s growing impatience, so after a short but lively round of haggling Loki was soon in possession of a wild Jotun.

Loki took a moment to examine his purchase. Its skin was the bright blue of a summer sky, bruised darker around his cheekbones where his blood was up, and around the welts caused by the trader’s whips. Its hair was a sheet of gold, reaching just past its shoulders, and bristles of an overgrown beard in darker bronze poked out from around the muzzle. What had once been a pair of horns arced elegantly from the top of its forehead, though it seemed one horn had been snapped off halfway. What a pity—the creature would have looked even more impressive without this visible evidence of its defeat. Still, one can’t be too choosy when working with illegal goods.

He kneeled down to examine the creature more closely. It was squinting in the light despite the fact they were in a shady alley. From what Loki had read Jotunheim was a much darker world than Asgard, so it made sense the creature’s eyes would be sensitive. Raised lines of darker skin snaked patterns from the creature’s forehead, carving paths through its eyebrows and down its jawline before disappearing under the neckline of the ragged shift.

“If your men could wrap him up for me, I would appreciate it. Full bindings please—ankle and wrist cuffs, keep the muzzle, and add a blindfold as well.”

The men quickly set to work, rebinding the creature an easy task as it was still held firm by Loki’s seidr. It was the work of seconds to attach fresh manacles to the ankles, connect a lead chain to a ring on the seidr collar, and haul it to its feet. It balked when the traders pulled out a thick blindfold, but a quick slap to the face soon made it stop struggling. It seemed Loki’s show of strength had somewhat cowed the creature—it didn’t struggle much once it was upright again, but it might just be biding its time.

“Nice doing business with you boys.” Loki gave a breezy wave as he led the creature out of the alley, tugging gently on the chain. The creature was hesitant to step forward at first, unable to see where it was going. Loki gave an impatient tug on the chain, jerking it hard, and it finally began shuffling tentatively forward guided only by the pressure around its neck.

The heat was even worse in these narrow back alleys, and Loki felt himself sweating through his clothes as they shuffled along. They were running short of time—it would not be long before the plays came to an end and his absence would be noticed. He tugged harder on the chain, making the creature shuffle at a slightly faster pace. The creature tripped a few times and was soon bleeding in a couple of places from minor scrapes, but it recovered quickly enough after Loki hauled it back to its feet. 

Soon they made their way out of the tangle of alleys that lay behind the theater tent where Loki’s carriage still sat. He reached out one hand to rest on the creature's heaving chest, stilling it in its tracks. He checked the parking area quickly, finding a few attendants lurking about not far from his carriage. It would be a shame to have his prize discovered at this point, but luckily he had prepared for this eventuality.

He looped the creature’s chain over a bit of decorative gating at the edge of the alley, then cast another spell on himself that would cause any observer’s eyes to slide over him. He made his way to his own carriage and used seidr to pull down the large trunk affixed to the baggage area. He floated the trunk beside him as he hurried back to the alley, but luckily his pet hadn’t had enough time to realize it was alone and try to escape. Loki unhooked the chain from the gate, carefully aligned the trunk in front of the giant, then planted both hands in between its shoulder blades and gave it a firm shove.

The creature let out a grunt of surprise as it tipped over the edge and hit the soft interior of the trunk instead of the cobblestones it was expecting. The sides of the trunk hugged the creature’s shoulders tightly, and its remaining horn knocked against the far edge, but all of its large bulk managed to fit inside. Loki took advantage of the brief moment of surprise to run a short length of binding chains connecting the ankles to a loop on the back of the seidr collar. A quick tug and the creature was neatly hogtied, calves pressed to its thighs. It quickly began wriggling and fighting the restrictive ties as soon as it realized what had happened, but it was too late.

Loki closed the trunk quickly, padlocking it shut and adding a silencing charm to it for good measure. He had included a small gap for airflow hidden under the decorative gilt on the sides of the trunk, so the creature would be fine for at least a few more hours. Perhaps the dark would even bring it some form of comfort, like a songbird with a cloth over its cage. He hurried back to his carriage and floated the trunk back to its place on the luggage rack, strapping it in securely.

He slipped back into the theatre tent, pleased to see that his double had worked perfectly and his absence had not been noticed. He dismissed it and slid back into his seat, setting in to watch the last few minutes of the play.

\---------------

Loki managed to get his purchase back to his chambers without a hitch—the creature’s trunk was delivered along with the rest of his purchases, none of the servants aware of the treasure they carried between them. He made sure they knew he was not to be disturbed, as he wanted time to sort through today’s purchases and arrange them to his liking, as well as store the more volatile seidr ingredients safely.

Once the servants cleared out of his room he took his time putting away the rest of his purchases—hanging his new clothing in his wardrobe, placing his new jewelry in his vanity, putting his snacks near his bed for easy access later, and arranging his spell ingredients just to his liking. He left the creature’s trunk for last, enjoying the anticipation.

Finally everything had been put away, leaving nothing to focus on but his prize. He redressed in a plain light linen tunic and tied his hair up in a simple bun—no sense in getting his nicer clothes dirty. He unlocked the trunk lid and swung it back and over, revealing the creature—panting a bit, bedraggled, but unharmed from his hours in storage. The creature had managed to work the blindfold off a bit during his time in the box, and glared up at him with one red eye. Loki was surprised to see a bit of intelligence and recognition reflected in that eye, but then again predators always tended to have a bit more intelligence than prey animals.

Loki made sure the creature was looking in his direction before momentarily replacing the glamor he had used before with the traders, showing the creature a familiar face. To his surprise the creature seemed upset by this show of magic, fighting hard against his bonds, grunting behind the gag and wriggling against the walls of the trunk in panic, so Loki quickly returned to his own face. The creature stared at him with one wild eye, panting hard through its nose, but it gave no other reaction than a faint tremble.

It was dusty and dirty from the fight in the market and their hurried shuffle back to the carriage. The ragged shift had rucked up during its struggles, revealing a plain loincloth stained with dirt. Its grazed knee was still bleeding sluggishly from where it had reopened the wound rubbing and banging against the box, and drool leaked out into its beard as it bit and worked its jaw angrily against the muzzle. Well that settled it—the creature needed cleaning before it could be allowed to touch any of Loki’s things.

Loki gestured at the trunk and it floated behind him, entering the attached bathing chambers. Another gesture and the trunk flipped on its side, depositing the creature onto the floor in a heap. It grunted as it hit the hard tile, but then sighed in relief and pressed its face to the cool flooring.

Loki pulled a sharp knife from his sleeve and quickly cut the rope binding the creature’s ankles to the collar, allowing it to relax from the hogtie it had been left in for a few hours. Loki noticed its legs suddenly start to jerk and tense as the cramps set in, pushing a low whine from its still muzzled mouth. He sighed, but began rubbing the bulky legs, working at the knotted muscles and soothing the cramps to help work out the tension. Eventually the knots gave up their fight against Loki’s dexterous fingers and the creature gave a sigh of relief, relaxing further against the cool tile of the floor. Loki disconnected the chain connecting the creature’s ankle cuffs, leaving the strong cuffs locked around each ankle.

Loki moved himself further up the muscled body until he was close enough to perch on the thick thighs. He ran his knife up the back of the ragged shift, splitting it enough to remove while leaving the wrists bound to its collar. The creature tried bucking to throw him off, but froze when Loki pressed the point of his knife to a tender area near the edge of the loincloth. Loki slowly sliced through the loincloth too, leaving the creature bare. He pulled away the scraps of dirty cloth and used a quick flash of seidr to burn it all. The creature flinched back from the sudden wave of heat, jumping despite the prick of the knife. It broke the skin and a little bit of blood started running down the inside of its leg, leaving blue-black smears on the tile. It trembled underneath him, then lay still. Good.

Now, only the cleaning remained. He could have cleaned it with seidr in a moment, but he wanted to get to know his purchase, and allow it to get used to handling. He couldn’t abide the creature constantly bucking and fighting if he was going to use it for its intended purpose. 

He reached for a waiting basin and wet down the creature with a few sharp splashes. The water was room temperature, but the creature still flinched and hissed as if burned. Loki picked up the waiting rag and began scrubbing. The creature was quite large, so there was a lot of surface area to address—this was going to take a while. He left it on its face for now and began at the nape of the neck, scrubbing at the blue skin covering the thick yoke of muscles before splashing the creature with more water to clean away the dirt. As he cleaned, he found that what he had thought to be a pale blue at first soon took on a deeper vivid hue, more of a blueberry than a summer sky. He took particular pleasure in scrubbing its muscled shoulders—they were broad and strong, and Loki felt a thrill at the constrained power of his new purchase. He pressed hard into the muscles, willing them to relax and working away any knots that he found.

The creature tensed again as he made his way down the broad back and neared its ass, but he skipped over it with no more than a couple of cursory swipes and moved on to its muscled thighs. He scrubbed thoroughly down to the soles of its feet, spending a little extra time around it’s surprisingly delicate ankles and feet. He washed carefully around each cuff and ran water under them to clean the hidden skin. He gave the sole of the left foot an exploratory tickle with his long nails and the creature kicked out with a gasping laugh. Interesting. He gave it a few more light tickles and discovered that only the creature’s left foot produced a response reliably. The creature tried to kick out at him and wiggle away, gasping behind his muzzle with the beginnings of tears in its eyes, so Loki decided to move on.

The creature relaxed as he moved away from its sensitive feet and Loki took a moment to let it settle. He shuffled himself to sit back on the creature’s firm thighs, straddling them and finding a good seat. He wet it down again with another splash of tepid water, then gently began scrubbing the cheeks with his rag. The creature tensed more and more as he moved closer to its entrance, but it would have to get used to being handled. He quickly moved the rag between its cheeks and swiped over its hole, there and gone again, and the creature gave a violent start and bucked, trying to throw him off. 

Loki gave a sharp smack to the firm cheeks, then a few more when the creature failed to settle. Each smack only made it more frantic to get away, wriggling and writhing and panting with exertion, so Loki switched tactics and leaned over, pressing hard with both hands on the back of its strong neck and pinning it to the ground. The creature panted and bucked, growling and trying to shake Loki off even more, but after a minute it began to tire. Loki kept up the steady pressure on the creature’s neck and eventually it gave up, going limp with a little gasp of breath.

Loki gave it a moment to make sure it had settled. He let off some of the pressure on the neck, and when no further struggles came he returned to his seat on the thighs. He gently ran his rag over the cheeks again, and though the creature jumped and whimpered, it didn't try to buck him off again. Loki swiped his rag between the cheeks a few more times, then grasped the firm mounds and pulled them apart to make sure it was clean. The creature’s hole was clenched tightly, a slightly darker blue than the surrounding skin, but otherwise looked like any other hole Loki had seen in his life. He kept the creature’s hole bared to the room, making it sit with the feeling. He blew a gentle stream of air over it, watching it contract and twitch as the creature squirmed and panted.

Satisfied with its compliance, Loki stood up and threw another splash of water over the creature’s back to rinse away the remaining soap and grime, then flipped it over onto its back. It squirmed more, trying to bring its legs up to its stomach, and Loki quickly saw why—it seemed like the handling and inspection had caused the creature’s cock to harden, and it was now laying firmly against its belly.

It was smaller than Loki would have expected for such a large creature, flushed a delicate dark blue. Something seemed strange though—Loki looked closer and saw that the creature had no testicles. He tried to recall what he had studied of Jotun anatomy, but there had been precious little information on their reproductive systems. He saw no scars, but could not be sure if this one had been gelded or if this was normal for their kind.

Either way, the cleaning remained.

He quickly started scrubbing down its front just as he had with its behind, this time starting at the feet and working his way up. The legs were long and thickly muscled, and the creature tensed as if it wanted to kick but held itself in check. Loki was pleased that it had learned to endure his touch. A light tremble started up as Loki moved closer towards its still hard cock, but he neatly worked his way around it and moved to scrub at the creature’s stomach and chest. It was thickly muscled here too—the lines of the abdominal muscles were barely discernible under their layer of padding, leading up to a set of round pectorals topped by two delicate blue nipples. He followed the swell of the pectorals to scrub the biceps and arms, gentle on the scrapes and whip marks from the creature’s struggle in the alley. There was dirt ground under the dark fingernails, but that would have to wait until Loki could access his manicure kit.

That left only the creature’s cock before he could scrub its neck, face, and hair. Loki slowly ran his hands back up the arms to the creature’s thick neck—it tensed more and more as he bent close to wrap his hands around it, gently scrubbing the rest of the filth and dried drool away from around the seidr collar, rinsing liberally with splashes of water to clean under it. He stopped with his hands loosely around the neck, giving a gentle squeeze to test its reaction. The creature jumped and gasped as its cock hardened more against Loki’s buttocks, a single tear falling from its ruby red eye. Interesting. It would probably take well to restrictive collaring then.

He moved back down its body to clean its cock, abandoning the rag and using his hands on the delicate area. It looked similar to an Asgardian cock, but different in a few important ways—the head was less pronounced, giving it a slim delicate curve from tip to base. It did indeed have no testicles, or they were stored internally, as Loki could see no scars that would indicate they had been removed. And it was a beautiful deep blue, contrasting with the lighter blue of its thighs and stomach. Experimentally Loki wrapped a hand around it, and the creature jerked, giving a little sob but twitching its hips up to fuck into Loki’s soap covered hand. The chains rattled as its hands tugged at the collar, but the connections were strong. It tried to squirm away from Loki's touch, sobbing and panting, but a quick swat to its muscled thigh, even sharper on the wet skin, soon made it settle.

Loki worked his hand up and down the shaft, trying to find the creature’s sensitive spots. It seemed that the base of the shaft was more sensitive—the creature hardly reacted at all when he ran a delicate finger around the tip, but gasped and twitched when he ran his fingers down to the base. He tightened his grip around it more and more, but it didn’t seem to cause the creature any pain—in contrast, its breathing picked up and it started vocalizing, letting out low rhythmic moans with each tightening of Loki’s fingers

Suddenly the creature tensed, and the base of its cock began to expand. Loki let go in surprise and the creature screamed in sudden pain and dismay as a bit of wrinkled skin at the base of the cock began to swell untouched. Loki quickly wrapped his hand back around the knot (?) and squeezed, and the creature gave a pleasured moan of relief as seed began to flow from the end of its cock. Unlike Asgardian releases it didn’t seem to pulse or shoot—just a steady stream of thick seed that went on for about half a minute before tapering off. Loki slowly loosened his grip on the knot and the creature gave a soft gasp, turning its face to the side before letting out a quiet sob then laying still.

Well, interesting.

Loki quickly rinsed his hands in a basin, then used a couple of splashes of water to wash the creature’s seed off the recently cleaned stomach and thighs. The creature seemed shocked by this, watching with wide eyes as his seed disappeared down the drain in the middle of the bathing area. Loki took advantage of its stillness to pull out a softer cloth and clean the creature’s face, gently wiping the grime away from around its eyes and nose, and running his fingers around the edge of the muzzle. He still didn't trust it enough to remove the muzzle, so he would just have to do his best to work around it.

He took a jug and poured water over its long golden hair, working his soapy fingers through the mess to untangle any snarls he found. To his surprise the creature’s hair was not nearly as tangled or matted as he had initially thought for one that had supposedly been living in the wild for so long. He even found a few glass beads carefully woven into pieces near the face. Had the creature been kept as a pet before? The slavers had spoken as if it had been recently captured from the wild, but it would not be beyond them to embellish a story or two. He rinsed the soap from its hair, careful not to get any into its eyes, then pulled out a vial of scented conditioning oil. He also worked this through the creature’s hair until it was soft as silk, spread out around its head like a halo.

The creature’s remaining horn arched above it’s forehead and back over its skull, its broken twin jagged and dangerous. Loki took a soft clean cloth and wetted it down, gently running over the whole horn first from tip to base. The horn was dark, deep black at the base fading to a lighter grey at the tip, made of something that seemed like bone. It only took a few swipes of the cloth before it was clean and polished. The broken horn was more of a challenge—it had broken off jaggedly, almost splintered, and the creature jerked back when he gave the base a light touch.

“Does this hurt, or are you just headshy?” Loki mused almost to himself.

The creature glared at him, a low growl in the back of its throat. Loki reached out again to touch the splintered end and the creature flinched back with a yelp, tears springing to its eyes. It seemed like it was painful then. Loki grasped the undamanged horn firmly at its base before summoning a seidr blade, sharper than any physical knife. In one quick swipe he sliced off the splintered end of the broken horn, ignoring how the creature bellowed in surprise and pain and ground its jaw against the muzzle. A bit of ichor oozed out of the cut end of the horn, but a quick healing spell took care of that. The creature was panting, eyes still brimming with tears, but this time when Loki touched the end of the shortened horn it did not flinch back. That took care of that, though the shortened horn was not nearly as impressive as its whole twin. Perhaps it would grow back in time? If not, Loki could have a replacement cap made in gold or silver. Gold would be beautiful, but silver would match the grey black of the natural horn better… oh well, no sense in rushing. The creature would have to be much tamer before he could trust it with such a decoration in any case.

Loki threw a few more splashes of water over the creature to remove any lingering traces of soap or grime, then pulled it to its feet by the collar. Standing it loomed over him, but Loki was not afraid—the Seidr collar still bound it, and he could easily take it down in half a dozen ways if it proved aggressive. He dried the creature with a snap of seidr, the sudden bloom of heat making it flinch again. The creature was transformed—the grimy scruffy stray he had brought in was now a shining prize, hundreds of shades of blue vivid in its skin, hair a sheet of hammered gold, ruby eyes glaring but calmer than they had been. Shame about the broken horn.

He attached a spelled chain to the ring on the seidr collar, barely thicker than his smallest finger but more than strong enough to hold the creature. He pulled it, still nude, back to the bedroom, then attached the end of the chain to the ring at the foot of the bed. A quick tap at the attachment and the chain suddenly shortened, pulling the creature to its knees and holding it against the footboard with just enough slack not to be choked.

Loki quickly went into his closet and changed out of his wet linen into an outfit more appropriate for evening, long soft pants with a light tunic over them. He went into the hallway and called for a servant to request a light dinner tray, everything cut into bite-sized pieces. He waited in the hallway for the servant to return—it wouldn’t do for the creature to be seen by anyone in the palace, and it would be interesting to see how the creature reacted to being left alone for a bit. Luckily the servants were barred from entering Loki’s rooms anyway. He often carried out dangerous seidr experiments or had other business that they should not see, so he cleaned his chambers himself and left the bedding in the hallway for it to be collected.

The servant soon returned with the covered tray, and Loki went back to check on the creature. It was tugging on its chain and grunting with effort, but the links held firm. It jumped when it realized Loki had returned, but only sat back down and glared at him. Loki paid this no mind and placed the tray on his desk, then pulled a chair over and set it up next to the creature. He assembled a small side table next to the chair, then placed the tray on the table and had a seat, crossing his legs delicately. He removed the lid from the tray, revealing a pitcher of cool water and a selection of light, cool dishes—a perfect dinner for a hot summer night. Some fish, lightly grilled and seasoned, some root vegetables stewed in a fish broth, some crunchy fresh leaves topped with a spicy sauce, and a selection of cut fruits that had been chilled in the ice cellar.

Loki reached up behind the creature to unstrap the muzzle, then quickly moved out of biting range. The creature's beard was still matted with drool from earlier in the day, unkempt, but there was no use washing its face if it was just going to get it dirty with dinner again. It growled at him, revealing surprisingly sharp teeth, hissing wordlessly, then began snapping and moving its jaw around, working the stiffness out.

Well, no better way to build a bond with a wild animal than feeding it from your own hand. Loki picked up a lightly-seasoned bite of fish from the tray and offered it to the creature, holding it delicately between his thumb and first finger. The creature only stared at him.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Loki asked innocently. “Go on—eat.”

The creature lunged at him, sharp teeth snapping shut a scant inch from Loki's fingertips. Loki drew his hand back calmly, disappointed. He switched tactics and placed a few of the plainer options on a saucer and held it out toward the creature, near its face. 

It tried to reach out with its chained hand to take the morsel, but Loki pulled back.

“No, be a good boy,” Loki said, and offered the fish again.

It hesitated, staring at Loki’s expressionless face. Then, its belly gave a deep rumble of hunger and it huffed in frustration. It moved its hand again to take the bite from Loki, but Loki tugged it back out of reach again.

“I’m not playing this game with you. Last chance.”

This time when Loki moved the fish toward the creature’s mouth, screwed its eyes shut and reluctantly opened its mouth. Loki tipped the edge of the saucer into its mouth and it snapped the bit of fish up hungrily, gulping it down while glaring. Loki moved another small piece of fish to the edge of the saucer and pressed it to the creature’s lips, which opened again to let the piece in. A few more pieces and the creature stopped gulping them down, instead beginning to chew the flavorful bits.

“Good boy, great job,” Loki said encouragingly.

Loki put the saucer down and selected a crunchy vegetable from the tray, lightly seasoned. This time he held it out just in front of the creature’s mouth, offering it but not feeding it. The creature glared at him warily, but slowly moved forward and took the piece of vegetable with its sharp teeth, crunching it down quickly and looking for more.

“Very good!” praised Loki, giving it a bright smile.

He fed it the rest of the food on the tray bite by bite. Occasionally its sharp teeth would scrape against the soft pads of his fingers, and once or twice he had to run his thumb across the cool, plush lower lip to wipe away a bit of spilled sauce or oil, but the Jotun was biddable enough. It seemed to especially enjoy the cool peach cubes, licking Loki’s fingers almost unconsciously when he tried to pull away.

Once the last bit of food was gone from the tray Loki put it aside and summoned a clean damp cloth, wiping the sweat and drool and spilt sauces from the creature’s scraggly beard and the rest of the places that had been covered by the muzzle. He used a variation on a seidr blade to quickly neaten up the creature’s scraggly beard, trimming it to a neat even length that was more pleasant to see and touch than the former overgrown mess.

He said back and examined his new purchase. “Well, now we’ve got you cleaned and fed, I guess it’s time to give you a name and settle you in.”

He tapped one elegant finger against his chin as he considered. What kind of name did you give to a Jotun? He recalled the names of the other pets he had seen in court—lithe and beautiful, kneeling neatly next to their owners chairs or nestled in their laps, given names befitting their status and appearance. Pearl, Sniffy, Patches, Sunny...

“Hmm… Sapphire? No, too delicate. Snowy? That would be better if your hair was white instead of gold...”

The creature showed no response.

“Hmm… Snapper? You do seem to like to bite. Do you like that, Snapper? You want to be a Snapper?”

“Thor.”

Loki froze. “What?”

“My name is Thor.”

The Jotun could speak. The Jotun could speak? Perhaps this was an exceptionally intelligent one, or it had a previous owner who taught it a few tricks. Well, that would save Loki time having to think up a name for his new pet, at least. 

“I wasn’t aware Jotun beasts could speak. Did someone teach you this little trick?”

Thor only glared at him, fighting against the collar and chain to move as far from Loki as possible.

“Can you say anything other than your name, little Jotun?”

“Thor.”

“Hmm, perhaps not.”

“My name is Thor, not little Jotun! I am larger than you, and stronger, and I have the blood of kings in my veins! You will die screaming for the insults you have paid me this night.”

Well. Either Thor’s previous owner had spent quite a while training it to repeat very specific phrases, or it was much more intelligent than Loki had been led to believe.

“Well,” said Loki carefully, “That was very rude, Thor.”

Thor snapped out at him again, lunged stopped short by the chain.

“I swear to you, I will have your lifeblood in my mouth before this is over. You think one skinny Asgardian sorcerer can hold the Mighty Thor?”

That answered that question. “I already have.”

Thor flushed a darker blue. “You used some kind of sorcel on me! Made me... react, stole my seed, then cast it away like garbage!”

“There was no sorcery, Thor. That was mere curiosity.”

Thor snapped his jaws at Loki again, curling against the footboard defensively.

“Thor, listen to me carefully. I am Loki, Crown Prince of Asgard. I bought you from those slavers for one purpose, and one purpose only. If you play your role, you will live a comfortable life here in luxury, fed and watered and cleaned and cared for. But if you fight against me I will lock you away and forget about you. Chalk this whole thing up as a bad investment. Your bones will lay in the dungeons beneath the palace until even the names of my children’s children have been forgotten by history.”

Thor froze, only a slight tremble of his massive shoulders betraying the storm of emotions inside.

“Now, let’s get ready for bed, shall we?” Loki said brightly.

Loki stood suddenly from his chair without waiting for a response, collecting the tray and lid and setting them out in the hallway for the servants to collect. He gathered a set of chains from his dressing closet and laid them out on the bed in preparation. Returning to the footboard he carefully unhooked Thor’s collar chain from the ring, then tugged until he rose sullenly to his feet. Loki led him to the bed itself then reattached the chain to a second ring on the headboard, shortening it enough that Thor could lay comfortably on the mattress but not leave it.

Loki took a moment to cast a critical eye over the scene. He had been concerned that his green bedding would clash with the blue and red of the Jotun’s skin, but to his relief the colors matched wonderfully. The blue against the green even reminded him of some of the more beautiful areas of Vanaheim, where he had spent many a long month developing his seidr skills. Despite the colors however Thor’s body itself still seemed awfully plain, with only the collar and wrist and ankle cuffs as decoration. Perhaps in the future he could consider some body jewelry, if Thor was good. His deep blue nipples would look lovely pierced with bars or rings, perhaps with a chain connecting them? But then again the issue of gold or silver... a question for another time. Thor would have to learn to behave properly first before he could be gifted with presents.

He attached light chains to the rings on Thor’s ankle cuffs, linking them to more rings that studded this side of the footboard. He pulled them taut, and with the collar around its neck still holding it close to the headboard it had no choice but to lie flat on the bed. Loki then detached the wrist cuffs from the seidr collar one at a time and replaced them with chains connecting his arms to the bedposts at the top of the bed frame. Thor now lay stretched out in an X shape, still nude and eyeing Loki warily.

Loki reached out one hand to pet over Thor’s muscled chest, soothing until he relaxed into the hold of the chains. “Don’t try to struggle and break the chains—you won’t be able to, and if you wake me in the night I will be very displeased. You will lay still and quiet and keep me cool. If you are good I will feed you again in the morning, and we can see about giving you a bit more space to run around. Disobey and I will put you away in the trunk again until you learn. Do you understand, Jotun?”

“...Thor,” he said, still stubborn.

Loki gave a sigh of frustration. “Do you understand, Thor?”

Thor looked up at him for a long while, then seemed to realize there was no gain to be had from fighting now. “I understand, my prince.”

“Very good.”

Loki climbed into bed and arranged himself over the bound Jotun, cuddled up close. His bed clothes were thin, and the chill of Thor’s flesh pressed against his own was soothing in the summer heat. He was glad that his plan to acquire a bed cooler had worked out exactly as he had hoped—it was wearing him thin to spend his energy seidr-cooling his chambers each night, and this would give him so much more energy to do more important things. Like get to know his new purchase better. 

He ran a soothing hand up and down Thor’s side.

“Good night, Thor.”

"...goodnight, my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dubcon explanation: Thor is bathed nude, examined, and given a handjob without his permission. Loki does this out of scientific curiosity more than sexual desire. At the time Loki thinks of Thor as a beast, not an intelligent creature. Thor is a little shaken up afterwards, but he’s more upset about the idea that Loki may have sorceled him into giving up his seed and then wasting it than the actual touching. I didn’t think it warranted full non-con, but please do not read this fic if this kind of thing upsets you.
> 
> \------------
> 
> Epilogue: After this they spend more time together. Loki keeps Thor in his room at first, but eventually they go around the palace and no one says anything about the Prince’s new pet because he is the prince, even if it is technically illegal to export Jotun from Jotunheim. Loki realizes that the Jotun are not just beasts and that Thor is one of their Warrior Princes, equal in rank to him, and Thor realizes that Loki really does intend to use him just as a bed cooler in the summer heat, and they get to know each other as they sleep together every night. They begin talking, and Thor sees that Loki is so lonely (Thor comes from Jotunheim where all the warriors sleep and live communally, and poor Loki is alone All the Time) and they become friends. Eventually Loki apologizes for keeping Thor like an animal and thinks about lots of stuff he had always thought to be true and confronts King Odin. After Odin kicks it through natural or unnatural death Loki takes over and forges a peace with Jotunheim, with Thor as Prince Consort by his side, and they live happily ever after. I did not write all this because it would have been like, 50k + and I am Tired but I just like to think about it. :)))


End file.
